MY REBORN ACADEMY
by doni-ghost
Summary: tsuna y izuku serán amigos o enemigos... Naaaa descubre lo leyendo esta historia.
1. PROLOGO

**ESTA HISTORIA ES CREADA A PARTIR DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y QUE ME GUSTA ESTA IDEA DE CROSSOVER**

 **PROLOGO**

 **Hace un tiempo los héroes que antes era fantasía se izo realidad. 🎆** **  
** **Cada país tienen sus propios héroes para combatir a los villanos, no hablaremos de los héroes si no de aspirantes a héroes.** **  
** **Tenemos a** **Izuku Midoriya** **un niño sin singularidad que sueña a ser héroe.🌃🌌**

 **Sin importar lo que dicen los demás el nunca perderá sus sueños y esperanzas, al convertirse en un héroe como 💥allmight.** **  
** **Conocerá a amigos que le ayudaran en este viaje.🌎🌏🌍**

 **PROLOGO 2**

 **Aquí en lugar en Japón esta un niño llamado Tsunayoshi, tsuna para los amigos, un niño que todo el mundo lo mira como una cosa inútil porque no a despertado su singularidad. Es un niño amable y tierno nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie pero sus compañeros lo ven como algo que no se debe ver por ser torpe.**

 **El niño solo tiene a su madre nana Sawada👗 algo distraída y amable con todo el mundo, pero también es la superheroina 💥siner💥. Con ser héroe siempre descuida a su hijo, pero a su hijo no le importa solo quiere ella sea feliz con su modo de vida.**

 **El solo necesita a su madre, bueno es lo que el cree, porque también necesitara ayuda DE amigos para afrontar el fututo que le espera.⏰**


	2. CAP 1

**ENCUENTRO**

Un niño con el cabello verdoso ondulado caminada sin rumbo en las calles tenía la cara triste, porque su mejor amigo **kachan** ya no lo quería ver por no tener **peculiaridad**. De repente vio a un niño de cabello castaño corriendo siendo perseguido por un chihuahua.💦💦💦💦

-eso es raro-pensó deku mirando dolo y se sorprendió al verlo tropezar con sus propios pies.

\- hieeee- grito el castaño  
-oye estas bien?- pregunto el peli verde, mirando al niño tirado en el piso.  
-mm si- dijo llorando mirando al piso con los ojos llorosos.💧💧💧💦💦💦  
lo ayudo a levantarse y se miraron por un momento.  
donde estoy?- pregunto castaño

pues estas en la ...- le dijo y lo miro

-hieeeeee- 😨😨😨😨😨😨😨gritó y comenzó a desesperarse -estoy muy legos de namimori!-😢😢😢😢😢😢


	3. cap 2

Tsuna sonrió a su nuevo amigo  
⏳⌛⏰⌛⏳

En la casa de izuku🏡🏠  
Ya yegue mamá - decía izuku mientras se quitaba los zapatos con tsuna.  
O ya llegaste izuku-😊  
Si y traje a un nuevo amigo-  
Si y ¿quién es?- preguntaba a su pequeño hijo-  
El es tsuna -tsuna- decía mientras se lo presentaba a su mamá.

Hola- decía detrás del peli verde

SALTO

En el cuarto de IZUKU los dos niños jugaban con muñecos de All Might , tsuna se sorprendió de su colección y miro un disfraz.

\- ¿qué es?- mirando al disfraz

-o es mi disfraz de All Might - decía mientras iba por el disfraz

¿qué haces?- mirando al peliverde

¿Me lo voy a poner para poder jugar mejor?-

¡Te vez cool¡-

-¿enserio? porque algún dia voy a ser un héroe- decía emocionado izuku

-estás seguro de ser un héroe? , eso es peligroso- mirando a su nuevo amigo

-si no me importa los héroes salvan vidas y yo quiero salvar gente y protegerlos a todos- con ojos brillantes y con una gran sonrisa

-MMM?-


	4. CAP 3

CAP 3

Los dos niños se isieron amigos con el paso de los años ellos se comunicaban con mensajes y llamadas. Tsunayoshi pudo a ser que izuku olvidará su depresión por no tener quirk, porque el apenas podía manifestarlo sólo cambiaba el color de sus ojos de café a naranja y a veces jugaban con eso.  
🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶🔷🔹🔸🔶

Una de las visitas de tsuna a la ciudad de deku los dos se encontraban viendo la tv una caricatura de animalitos hasta que apareció una noticia de una **pelea** entre unos villanos y unos superhéroes.  
Notificados que las calles de la ciudad 🌟⭐⭐⭐ se esta dando una pelea entre unos villanos que tienen a varios rehenes y los héroes intentan rescatarlos.

Los dos niños se sorprendieron viendo la noticia, el niño castaños vio eso y dijo -otro secuestro porque sucede?- se preguntaba mientras abrazaba a su muñeco#

\- porque son los malos y los héroes van a atraparlos- decía izuku con emoción en su voz  
El pequeño dame lo vio sonreír y le contestó -pero los héroes se asen daño salvando a las personas- decía un poco triste a ver a los héroes peleando.  
-los héroes pelean con los villanos para poder salvar gente y ellos no le importa lastimarse- le contestó

-pero tú quieres ser un héroe no?- le pregunto de nuevo  
-si nada me va a detener- decía feliz sin darse cuenta de la preocupación del niño vestido de pikachu  
-Entonces te vasos a ser daño?- le pregunto de nuevo imaginando lo que veía cuando su madre regresaba con magulladuras en su cuerpo y decia no importa estas son medallas por salvar gente.  
-aahh - contestó emocionado viendo la tv  
-Pues entonces no debes pelear te puedes lastimar- le dijo teniendo miedo que su mejor amigo saldría lastimado.  
-no quiero proteger a la gente y ser como allmight- contesto con la determinación y la sonrisa de su madre de cuando regresaba a su casa después de trabajar.  
-entonces pelearse yo también para pelear junto a ti- le contestó con pose de pelea.

Hoy izuku midoriya regresaba de la escuela, mirando de lejos a ka-chan caminando con su compañeros matones, lo seguía admirandolo pero el lo estaba ignoraba o lo intimidaba manifestando su quirk.  
...

Bakugo  
Caminaba con su sonrisa sabiendo que el era el mejor de su clase por manifestar su quirk antes que ellos, era un quirk muy poderoso, sabía que era mejor que ellos y que el estúpido deku ya no tenía que verlo con el porqué y que no necesitaba a alguien sin **¡quirk!.**

...  
Tsuna

Hoy tsuna se escapo de clases para tomar el tren 🚆 y ver su amigo izuku.

El caminaba hacia la casa de su amigo, cuando vio a un chico rubio que sentia que era un matón con los chicos a su alrededor que eran sus secuacesy muy atrás de ellos veía a izuku que los espiaba.  
↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔

Aquí estaba o está caminando kachan junto con su séquito diciendo algo de ir a explorar un túnel que podría a ver un monstruo o un fantasma, (una vieja tubería de agua que se oía un grito de un fantasma que era una persona cantando desde su casa y se escuchaba las vibraciones). Detrás de ellos les seguía izuku con una mirada de admiración a su viejo ex-amigo kachan y mas atras de izuku esta tsuna preguntando que hacia su amigo verde.

Una cueva que entraron un pequeño grupo de niños de seguidos por un punto verde 💚 y el punto verde seguido por un punto castaño .

-katsuki seguro que no hay fantasmas?- preguntaba el niño 1

\- ni monstruos- niño2

-claro que no no hay ninguno- dijo bakugo con firme confianza -si aparece uno lo destruiré con mi quirk- soltando chispas de sus manos 🖐 🎇🎇

se escucho un gruñido

-haaaaaaaaaaa- un grito  
😨😨😨😨😨😨😱😱

Luego hubo gritos de todos los niños que estaban ahí.

En otra parte en un baño 🛁🚿 con una persona bañanandose y relajandose en su tina con agua caliente 🛀 escucho gritos de su drenaje, (pues saben que sucedio) hubo más gritos.

-  
Con los niños oyeron otro grito fantasmas el grupo de kachan corrió Lomas rápido que pudieron, deku estaba temblando y diciendo así mismo que los héroes no se asustaba con fantasmas y tsuna dio otro grito corriom hacia la salida y se calló.


End file.
